


Ноль проблем

by Rogneda_demon



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: AU, Action, M/M, Mini, Ratings: PG, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogneda_demon/pseuds/Rogneda_demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что бывает, когда твой любимый клиент – Доминик Кобб.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ноль проблем

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана специально для команды fandom Inception 2015 на ФБ-2015.
> 
> За бетинг спасибо чудесной ratacate.  
> Коллаж к работе выполнен великолепной Bri An.

Последние пару лет Доминик пытался отойти от дел. Но это не мешало ему звонить Артуру три-четыре раза в год, предлагая провернуть «пустяковое дело» и собрать старую команду.  
Тот уже получил от него имейл, в котором очень туманно рассказывалось о предстоящем деле, поэтому совсем не удивился скорому звонку.

– Привет! – бодро поздоровался Кобб.  
– Привет, Дом, – ответил Артур.  
– Куда пропал? Ты бы заехал в гости, Филиппа постоянно о тебе спрашивает.  
– А я предупреждал. Настанет день, и она потребует меня в мужья, – это был их привычный обмен шутками. Ритуал требовалось соблюсти.  
– Согласись, не самая плохая перспектива. Хотя я очень надеюсь, она найдете себе кого-то моложе. Трудно представить тебя в кедах или чем-то таком…  
– Хипстерском, – подсказал Артур новое слово.  
– Да!  
– Всегда бывает первый раз, – усмехнулся он и сразу перешел к главному: – Ты снова в деле?  
– И мне нужен координатор.  
– Куда лететь? 

***

Артур был молодым успешным бизнесменом. Да что там, агентство желаний, открытое им несколько лет назад, довольно быстро приобрело известность. К нему обращались богатые и знаменитые с самыми разнообразными «желаниями». И агентство могло сделать все: организовать алиби для ревнивого супруга, доставить воздушный шар на Аляску и заставить его летать, устроить настоящее приключение. Конечно, не все его услуги были легальны, но тем интереснее была работа. 

Был и любимый клиент – Доминик Кобб. Он обратился в агентство через год после открытия. Почти робкий имейл сразу же привлек внимание Артура. Кобб говорил о разделенных снах, о возможности путешествий в подсознание других людей. И это было куда веселее, чем прикрывать очередного неверного мужа. Кобб щедро оплачивал спектакли, которые для него создавал Артур, но были и особые условия, например, полное погружение в иллюзию. Стоило Коббу переступить порог их «сцены», как все тут же начинали играть отведенные им роли. Артур был координатором, а его сотрудники Ариадна и Юсуф – архитектором и химиком соответственно. Это было недалеко от правды: Ариадна отвечала за «декорации», обустраивая все по желанию клиента, а Юсуф снабжал нужными препаратами. Все подробности они всегда обсуждали в переписке, поэтому сама игра начиналась, когда Доминик появлялся на очередном арендованном заброшенном складе.

Со временем появилось еще одно условие – достоверность. Кобб не хотел знать, что все это постановка по его же сценарию. И Артур нашел изящное решение этой проблемы: гипноз и смеси Юсуфа вводили Доминика в состояние сна наяву, обеспечивая ощущение реальности происходящего. Внешне это было похоже на радиоспектакль. Доминик, погруженный в транс, сидел за столом или лежал на кровати, а остальные читали с листов свои реплики, буквально записывая ему на подкорку новое «приключение». 

У Артура не было в штате мастера гипноза, поэтому он приглашал Имса. Кобб называл его «имитатор». Работать с ним было приятно и увлекательно. Иногда тот сам приводил клиентов, правда, потом оттяпывал хороший кусок от гонорара. Но Артур не скупился, он знал – Имс прибудет по первому зову, когда это потребуется, сказав свое привычное: «Ноль проблем, Арти!».

Кроме того, Имс просто нравился ему как партнер по работе. И как мужчина тоже. 

 

Но в этот раз телефон Имса упорно молчал, а письма и смс оставались без ответа. Артур уже начинал нервничать, у него всегда был запасной вариант, но Кобб мог что-то заподозрить, если в их устоявшейся «команде» появится кто-то новый. Он отправил Имсу подробности дела, фото макета Ариадны и сценарий, надеясь, что тот все же появится. Но ответа так и не было. Артур даже успел проинструктировать другого гипнотизера, когда вечером, накануне очередного «извлечения», как называл их Кобб, наконец позвонил Имс.

– Привет! Соскучился? – Имс всегда открыто флиртовал с ним.  
– Привет. Куда ты пропал? – взволнованно спросил Артур. – Я тебя обыскался.  
– О, сколько экспрессии! – восхитился тот. – Обычно ты не так эмоционален, Арти.  
– Обычно ты сразу отвечаешь на мой звонок, – едко заметил «Арти».  
– Прости, был вне зоны доступа, – оправдался Имс.  
– Так ты будешь? – в лоб спросил его Артур.  
– Конечно, как я могу пропустить встречу с любимым клиентом! – преувеличенно весело сказал Имс.  
– Хорошо, – Артур выдохнул облегченно и добавил, посерьезнев: – Нам нужно поговорить.  
– О Коббе? – голос Имса звучал напряженно.  
– Да, – коротко ответил Артур.  
– Окей, до завтра! 

***

Доминик был увлечен: глаза горели неподдельным интересом и удовольствием. Он уже успел со свойственной ему сдержанностью выразить свою радость от встречи и возможности заняться, наконец, делом. В своей «обычной жизни», созданной для роли извлекателя, Кобб был преподавателем в университете, и это было несоизмеримо скучно и занудно по сравнению с разделенными снами. 

Артур каждый раз удивлялся, как тому удается изображать обычного служащего, в то время как его именем была названа целая транс-национальная корпорация. Но за годы работы он научился ровно реагировать на причуды клиентов.

– А где Имс? – вдруг спросил Дом.  
– Здесь я, – Имс пытался придержать дверь склада ногой, руки у него были заняты коробкой с пончиками и бумажными стаканчиками с кофе на картонной подставке. – Кто еще не завтракал, тот я!  
– И я! – Ариадна подскочила к Имсу, забрала у него из рук сладости и один из стаканчиков, подписанный ее именем, и уселась на свой стул.  
– Имс, ты как всегда, – проворчал Артур, забирая свой кофе.  
– Что «как всегда»? – вскинул брови тот. – Мешаю? Отвлекаю?  
– Деморализуешь, – уголки его губ приподнялись в подобии улыбки.

Кобб был не против таких почти семейных посиделок. Так, мимоходом, они могли обсуждать дело, обмениваться новостями из жизни или просто сплетничать. Он считал это неотъемлемой частью их совместной работы, ведь они ходили в сны друг друга – доверие было просто необходимо.  
Артур с интересом слушал байки Ариадны о учебе, причитания Юсуфа о его многочисленных женах и рассказы Имса об очередной краже века, совершенной им. Последний при этом всегда смотрел на Артура, внимательно следя за его реакцией, а тот старался держать лицо и улыбался только глазами. Но Имс, безусловно, все видел.

Но в этот раз Имс был на удивление молчалив и постоянно бросал на Артура тревожные взгляды, ерзал на стуле и мял край пиджака.

– Итак? Извлечение! – сказал Кобб почти торжественно. – На этот раз дело на самом деле пустяковое: наша цель — клерк в фирме по созданию программного обеспечения. Его подозревают в краже секретной информации.  
– Фу, как банально, – фыркнула Ариадна и картинно надула губы.  
– Зато платят хорошо, – пожал плечами Артур, неотрывно глядя на Имса. – И это подозрительно, – он свел брови, прочитав название фирмы-заказчика «Кобб Инк». Доминик впервые использовал название собственной корпорации для сценария игры.  
– У главы правления навязчивая идея, так почему бы нам не заработать на этом? – пожал плечами Кобб.  
– Только после того, как я соберу всю информацию об объекте, – твердо сказал Артур тоном, не терпящим возращений, и бросил на Имса взгляд, полный беспокойства. Тот резко изменился в лице и, вставая, громко сказал:  
– Пигмалион! – и хлопнул в ладоши. Доминик, Ариадна и Юсуф мгновенно уснули.  
– Ничего себе, – присвистнул Артур. – Что это? Твоя гипно-магия?  
– Почти, – согласился Имс, подходя ближе к нему. – Всем, кто подвергался моему гипнозу, я «вставляю» программу отключения: слово и действие. Считай это предохранителем на случай буйства.  
– Умно, – прокомментировал Артур.  
– Поговорим? – спросил Имс, подкуривая и протягивая сигарету Артуру. Тот отрицательно помотал головой – бросил.  
– Это могло подождать, – сказал Артур скорее для проформы, чем всерьез осуждая методы «коллеги». – В прошлый раз ты спросил меня, что я знаю о Коббе. Так вот, я кое-что выяснил.  
– И тебе это не понравилось? – Имс попал в яблочко.  
– Очень, – вздохнул он, вставляя флешку в ноутбук. – Вот это, – указал он на папку, – наша переписка с Коббом. С самого начала.  
– Ты маньяк, ты знаешь? – попытался пошутить Имс.  
– В данном случае, нам это только на руку, – отозвался Артур, открывая несколько писем. – Если ты внимательно посмотришь, то заметишь, что около года назад характер писем Дома изменился. Они стали более, – он замолчал, подбирая слово, – агрессивными.

Имс углубился в чтение, а Артур продолжал: 

– Я почти сразу это заметил, но значения не придавал, пока ты не задал свой вопрос. Мой специалист выяснил, что «новые» письма стали приходить с другого ай-пи адреса, – Имс открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но он не дал. – Я знаю, что это ничего не значит, но мы пошли дальше. Это компьютер его жены – Мол Кобб. И я стал копать глубже.

Доминик создал свою корпорацию с нуля, но не без помощи опытного финансиста. Сайто был его правой рукой и фактически управлял холдингом, в то время как Кобб больше внимания уделял новым разработкам. Он ученый, и, как все они, был далек от денег и власти, гонимый только инстинктом первооткрывателя. Чего не сказать о его жене. Мол вышла за Доминика, когда тот заработал своей первый миллион, и часто блистала на светских раутах. Ей нравилась жизнь богатой и знаменитой женщины.

– Но, как оказалось, Мол Кобб гораздо амбициознее своего мужа, – Артур открыл еще одну папку, показывая Имсу фотографии женщины с каким-то высоким голубоглазым мужчиной. – Это Роберт Фишер – основной конкурент Кобба. Говорят, он не раз предлагал Доминику слияние, но Сайто был против, и все попытки Фишера проваливались. В финансовых вопросах Дом полностью доверяет мнению заместителя.  
– Разумно, как для чокнутого профессора, – вставил Имс.  
– Еще бы, – кивнул Артур. – Говорят, Мол пыталась избавиться от Сайто. Она обвинила его в растрате и присвоении средств компании.  
– Кобб, конечно, не поверил, – угадал Имс.  
– Конечно, – подтвердил он. – Тогда у них в семье был жуткий скандал, и пресса гудела о предстоящем разводе.  
– Ну, половина имущества тоже обеспечит ей безбедную жизнь, – помотал головой Имс.  
– Как бы не так, – деловито заявил Артур. – У них брачный контракт, согласно которому Мол получит только алименты на содержание детей, дом и одноразовую выплату в десять миллионов долларов. Маловато для такой амбициозной мадам, не находишь?  
– Хреново, конечно, - согласился Имс. – Почему бы ей не убить мужа и не получить все?  
– Все тот же контракт. Наследники Кобба — его дети, она сможет управлять компанией от их лица только до совершеннолетия. Филиппе уже четырнадцать, – он снова пощелкал мышкой, открывая документ. – Я думаю, она решила обойти договор. Если Кобба признают недееспособным или сумасшедшим, ему назначат опекуна. Ну и кто же им может быть, если не горячо любимая жена? И тогда она доберется до всех его денег. И власти.  
– Хороший план, но не слишком ли ты перемудрил? – недоверчиво спросил Имс. – Иногда тень — это просто тень.  
– Я думал об этом, – Артур отпил уже остывший кофе. – И чтобы узнать наверняка, мне нужна твоя помощь. – тот вопросительно вскинул брови. – Если для Кобба это все действительно не игра, а взаправду, то его память постоянно корректируют. Возможно, кто-то еще вложил в его голову программу, которая может включиться в нужное время, и тогда он будет, например, ходить голым по набережной или орать о разделенных снах и извлечениях с каждой крыши. Не мне тебе говорить, как это воспримет общественность. 

Имс задумчиво молчал, и сейчас он не мешал ему переваривать полученную информацию.

– И еще, – добавил он через время, – я думаю, Мол поняла, что я раскусил ее. Ты сам видишь, в этом деле фигурирует корпорация Кобба и даже его предполагаемый диагноз.  
– Хорошо, я залезу к нему в голову и попробую поискать там чужие следы, – согласился Имс. – Но только для тебя, Артур. Моей репутации уже сложно нанести удар, но это сильно ее пошатнет.  
– Спасибо, Имс. Я знал, что на тебя можно рассчитывать, – серьезно сказал тот, доставая набор для забора крови. – Хочу сделать анализ, вдруг ему что-то дают, – пояснил он, поймав на себе вопросительный взгляд. 

***

Артур ходил из угла в угол, меряя шагами склад, Имс молча курил в открытое окно, сидя на подоконнике. Полчаса назад они закончили «допрос» Кобба и были буквально ошеломлены масштабами проделанной работы. Доминику не просто корректировали память, ему замещали личность, и, судя по всему, оставалась последняя фаза – эта постановка-извлечение должна была завершить процесс. Теперь Артур даже не сомневался, что в крови Дома обнаружатся инородные препараты, скорее всего, психотропные. 

– Ты в опасности, Артур, – наконец озвучил его опасения Имс.  
– Глупости, – попытался отмахнуться тот. – Я ей нужен. Кто-то же должен подтвердить историю с этими его лже-извлечениями.  
– У нее есть еще как минимум два свидетеля, – Имс кивнул на спящих Ариадну и Юсуфа. – Уверен, они будут сговорчивее, особенно, если сделать им правильное предложение.  
– Может, я тоже буду сговорчивым, – с вызовом произнес Артур и тут же вздохнул. О его принципиальности, конечно, не ходили легенды, но несколько раз он разоблачал своих клиентов, когда это шло вразрез с его моральными принципами. Это был как раз подобный случай.  
– Не лги себе, – Имс уже стоял рядом, положив руки ему на плечи. – Ты хороший парень, Артур. И мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты остался живым хорошим парнем.  
– Мне бы тоже этого хотелось, Имс, – Артур устало опустил голову ему на плечо: рядом с Имсом он всегда чувствовал себя спокойно и уверенно. – Думаешь, у нее настолько длинные руки?  
– Если не у нее, то у ее друга Фишера — точно, – Имс провел ладонью по его волосам и мягко коснулся губами уха. – У тебя есть запасной план?  
– Был, но теперь не актуален, – Артур в момент собрался и выровнялся, с сожалением убирая от себя руки Имса. – Ты можешь внушить Коббу и остальным, что от извлечения мы отказались из-за ненадежности заказчика, например?  
– Ноль проблем, Арти. А дальше что? – Имс с интересом смотрел на него.  
– А дальше мне нужно время, чтобы подумать.

***

Но времени не было. Артур выпроводил Кобба, Ариадну и Юсуфа по домам, умело отыграв роль опытного координатора, подтверждая внушение, проведенное Имсом, и отправился домой. Едва успел переступить порог свой квартиры, как раздался звонок телефона:

– Артур, ты дома? – услышал он встревоженный голос Имса.  
– Да, только зашел, – ответил тот, бросая ключи на консольный столик.  
– Немедленно уходи оттуда! – прокричал Имс. – Немедленно! Я уже еду, подберу тебя на углу пятьдесят третьей и Лексингтон-авеню.  
– Что случилось? – Артур не успел договорить, когда услышал шорох в гостиной и замер. Его ждали. Он тихо открыл дверь и бросился прочь из квартиры на пожарную лестницу, перепрыгивая через ступеньки. В переулке за домом заметил белый фургон с эмблемой «Фишер Морроу», повыше поднял воротник пальто и постарался проскочить незамеченным.

Когда Артур добрался до места, Имс моргнул ему фарами припаркованной машины и завел двигатель. 

– С тобой все в порядке? – встревоженно спросил он. Его губы были искусаны, а руки на руле подрагивали.  
– Откуда ты знаешь, где я живу? – с запоздалым подозрение спросил Артур, пристегивая ремень: Имс уже гнал на огромной скорости.  
– В гости хотел зайти, все никак не решался, – огрызнулся тот, косясь на Артура. – Я вообще скромный парень.  
– Ага, – улыбнулся Артур: неожиданное признание Имса разрядило обстановку.  
– С тобой все в порядке? Они не успели тебе ничего сделать? – допрашивал его Имс.  
– Я нормально, спасибо. Ты вовремя предупредил, – он глубоко вздохнул и снова напрягся. – Кстати, откуда ты узнал, что у меня дома засада?  
– Не только ты умеешь доставать нужную информацию, – криво усмехнулся Имс. – Но давай поговорим об этом позже, м? За нами хвост, и я очень надеюсь сбросить его прежде, чем мы доберемся до моего убежища. Мне нужно сосредоточиться.  
– Твое убежище? – удивленно переспросил Артур, но тут же умолк под тяжелым взглядом.

Имс вел машину как гонщик или бывалый беглец. Лавируя между домами и ныряя в узкие проулки, он то и дело поворачивал, притормаживал и снова набирал скорость, пока наконец не остановился в каком-то темном тупике.

– Кажется, оторвались, – сообщил он, откидываясь на сидение и подкуривая сигарету.  
– Где ты научился так водить машину? – Артур тоже закурил.  
– Ну, не все истории, которые я рассказывал на наших встречах с Коббом, были выдумкой, – немного замялся тот.  
– Ты вор? – Артур смотрел на него округлившимися от удивления глазами.  
– А что? Тебя это пугает? – Имс смотрел с напряжением.  
– Нет, скорее заводит, – Артур нервно облизнул губы. – Прости, адреналин и все такое.  
– Угу, – буркнул Имс и, резко склонившись к нему, впился в рот поцелуем. – Прости, адреналин и все такое, – повторил он, глядя горящими глазами. – Давно хотелось сделать это.

Артур улыбнулся в ответ, надеясь, что в полумраке салона машины Имс не заметит, как горят его щеки. 

– Ну, теперь можем и дух перевести, – сказал Имс, впуская Артура в небольшую квартирку на верхнем этаже старого дома.  
– Мило, – сказал Артур, осматриваясь: обстановка была спартанская, но этого было достаточно для того, чтобы перекантоваться день-два. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока наемники «Фишер Морроу» не вычислят их.  
– Здесь ванная, там кухня, а кровать, извини, одна, – улыбнулся Имс, показывая свои владения.  
– Думаю, мы договоримся, – вернул улыбку Артур. – У тебя есть не засвеченный телефон? Лучше всего, одноразовый.  
– Кому ты собрался звонить? – настороженно спросил Имс, доставая телефон откуда-то из недр шкафа.  
– Сайто, – коротко ответил Артур и пояснил: – Попробую выиграть нам время.

– Мистер Сайто, меня зовут Артур, я владелец агентства желаний «Каприз», – быстро произнес Артур, как только услышал ответ на том конце провода. – Ваш друг, Доминик Кобб, в большой опасности. Только что вам на почту пришло письмо, ознакомьтесь с ним. Я перезвоню.  
– Что ты ему отправил? – Имс вышел из кухни с двумя чашками кофе.  
– Вся информация по клиентам хранится на защищенном сервере моей компании. Я дал ему доступ, – Артур отпил глоток и довольно прикрыл глаза.  
– Этого недостаточно, – покачал головой Имс. – Он тебе не поверит.  
– Зато заинтересуется, а этого хватит, чтобы он выслушал. Думаю, он замечал изменения в поведении Кобба. Не мог не замечать – они слишком давно знакомы, – Артур сомневался, но Имсу знать об этом было не обязательно.  
– А если он тоже замешан? – Имс не добавлял оптимизма.  
– Тогда нам конец, – пожал плечами он и снова набрал номер.

– Слушаю, – коротко сказал Сайто. Артур постарался сжато рассказать ему о коварном плане Мол Кобб, не забыв упомянуть, что Роберт Фишер, скорее всего, тоже в этом замешан. – У вас есть доказательства?  
– Вы сами сможете их получить, показав Кобба эксперту. Опытный мастер гипноза подтвердит каждое мое слово, – Артур говорил уверенно.  
– Это не докажет причастность Мол и, тем более, Роберта Фишера, – Сайто тоже умел вести переговоры.  
– У меня есть ее переписка с гипнотизером и Фишером, – Артур выбросил свой последний козырь.  
– Чего вы хотите? – спросил заместитель «Кобб Инк».  
– Обеспечьте мне безопасность, и я помогу вам раскрыть заговор, – Артур сам поморщился от прозвучавших пафосных слов.  
– Мне нужно время, – ответил Сайто. – И гарантии.  
– Вам придется поверить мне на слово. Я позвоню через три часа.  
Артур выдохнул и устало опустился на кровать.  
– У тебя ведь нет ее переписки, правда? – спросил присевший рядом Имс.  
– Будет, – уверенно заявил он и снова взялся за телефон. – Нэш, есть срочный заказ. На когда нужно? На вчера. 

***

Ранним утром в круглосуточной забегаловке «Фэтбой диннер» было пусто. Артур устроился за столиком в углу, Имс вошел позже и сел через проход от него. Сайто приехал ровно в семь.

– Вы принесли? – спросил он, не здороваясь и садясь за столик.  
– А вы выполнили свою часть сделки? – задал встречный вопрос Артур.  
Сайто достал из внутреннего кармана тонкий бежевый конверт и протянул его:  
– Здесь чистый паспорт. Мои люди сопроводят вас до аэропорта, чтобы вы могли беспрепятственно покинуть страну.  
– В отдельной машине, – Артур скорее констатировал факт, чем спрашивал.  
– Разумеется, – кивнул Сайто.

Артур протянул ему флешку:

– Здесь все, о чем мы говорили: ее письма, подробные инструкции гипнотизеру, ну, и кое-что по мелочи. Думаю, вам будет интересно.  
– Большое спасибо, – поблагодарил его японец, перехватывая флешку и доставая пистолет другой рукой. Имс оказался быстрее. Он заломил руку Сайто за спину, укладывая того лицом на стол.

– Очень не советую, мистер Сайто. Файлы запаролены, и ключ я сообщу вам, как только окажусь в безопасности. Не стоит следить за мной, я умею заметать следы. В конце концов, это часть моей работы, – натянуто улыбнулся Артур и быстро вышел из кафе. Имс следовал за ним.  
– Теперь он должен пылинки с тебя сдувать? – Имс заводил машину и выглядел очень недовольным – Артур не посвятил его во все подробности плана.  
– Я бы на это не надеялся. Думаю, мы только что нажили себе еще одного врага, – серьезно сказал Артур. – Как быстро ты можешь довезти нас до аэропорта? 

Имс только лукаво улыбнулся в ответ и выжал педаль газа. Машина сопровождения едва поспевала за ними.

 

Артур написал Сайто смс, только когда объявили посадку на рейс. Телефон и фальшивый паспорт он выбросил в ближайшую урну.

Имс пристегнул ремень, устало вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, а потом повернулся к Артуру:  
– Поставить пароль на файлы было очень предусмотрительно.  
– Особенно если большая часть из них липа, – вяло отозвался Артур, наблюдая как расширяются зрачки Имса. – Мол была очень осторожна. Ее почту мы взломали почти сразу, когда поняли, откуда ветер дует, и там было пусто. Поэтому пришлось прибегнуть к обману. Не волнуйся, когда Сайто поймет это, мы будем уже далеко. Маскировка фальшивок мой конек, я этим на жизнь зарабатывал, прикрывая неверных клиентов, – он постарался улыбнуться, но это не помогло. – Нам нужно было добраться до аэропорта. Не в полицию же звонить.  
– Ну да, – кивнул Имс. – И все же ты не выглядишь счастливым, – заметил он.  
– Я только что лишился дела всей моей жизни! – воскликнул Артур. – Конечно, я расстроен. Успел, правда, перевести деньги в оффшор и выплатить сотрудникам неплохую компенсацию, когда сливал информацию на флешку. Но я понятия не имею, чем буду заниматься дальше.  
– Артур, – улыбнулся Имс. – Что ты знаешь о разделенных снах?


End file.
